That's How You Know
by Quinn Aries
Summary: You're being aggressively wooed by a mysterious note leaver. Songfic based on the song of the same name from Enchanted.


_How does she know you love her?  
How does she know she's yours?_

 _Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_

This was the third note found in your section of the tower in two weeks, slid beneath the front door. Perhaps this was a tad excessive?

Either way, they were the sweetest thing you had ever read or received.

 _Dearest (y/n),_

 _Often have you crossed my mind these days. Yet you elude me, mystify me, entrance me._

 _Many times have I caught a glimpse of (h/c) hair around a corner and have eagerly chased only to find some stranger in your stead. One day I hope to have courage enough to sign my name. But until then, I comfort myself in knowing that a vision of loveliness is reading these words. Perhaps I shall become a poet, and thenceforth spend my days crafting these letters for you._

 _Love_

He never did sign his name. Hell, it could be a man or a woman for all you knew. A friend, a coworker, a hobo from down the street. Then again, where would a homeless man get crisp white paper and such pretty calligraphy with a strangely greenish and foreign ink?

You smiled dreamily, and tucked the letter into a desk drawer for safekeeping with the others.

 _Does he send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?_

You were carrying a bag of groceries, soaking wet and miserable. It had been raining for three days straight, and you felt positively gloomy.

There was a bouquet of sunflowers in a green glass vase on your coffee table, looking freshly picked and glowing with cheeriness. The scent filled your apartment, dissipating the fog of gloom.

You dropped your bag in surprise.

All that was left with it was a note addressed to you in the very same too-perfect-to-be-real handwriting. You wondered how this mysterious note leaver got into your apartment, which set you on edge, but you felt the innocence of the gift and his words moved you every time.

 _Well, does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

This time, there was no note. Simply a ticket to a local charity 'ball.' You grinned, clutching the ticket to your chest. Finally, a chance to meet this poet. You had a dress that would work perfectly for the occasion, a shining green with a narrow waist that flared at at the hips, light and floaty and perfect for twirling. You swished the skirts, oohing and ahhing. You barely remembered having the dress, and didn't remember it being quite so extravagant.

The ball was a short distance away, and you only drove a few minutes, getting out and melting into the flow of guests. You didn't even know what your date looked like, and there were so many he could be in this bunch, it was aggravating and nerve-wracking.

A few minutes passed, the music began and you swayed to the melody, humming to the familiar classical.

 _He'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes._

"May I have this dance?"

He was wearing a matching green to you, emerald. His hair was dark as a raven's wing, and his eyes glittered with wit; they were a pretty sea color.

You inwardly squealed with excitement. _This must be him!_ "Why, yes." You accepted his proffered hand. "You wouldn't happen to be my enigmatic date, would you?"

"And if I am?" he asked, giving you a twirl with a flick of his wrist. "What then?"

Your answer was as blunt as it could get."You pull me into a secluded corner and you kiss me."

He smirked. "So forward with a mere stranger. Tut, tut."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and he led you off the dance floor, near a door that probably led to an empty hallway with little to no security.

"After all, I need to pay you back for all those notes," you murmured. "And figure out how you managed to break into my apartment."

"Magic."

You laughed, smiling and noticing how he seemed to light up as you did, his eyes dancing.

"I meant every word, (y/n)," he said, his voice husky. "I have fallen in love with you from afar. Watched you smile and cry and in your anger throw thing across your little apartment.

Your expression shifted and he looked away, biting his lip. "I've been too forward with you. I-I..." He started to pull away and you clutched his suit sleeves, kissing him.

He melted there and held you close.

 _That's how you know she loves you. That's how you know he's your love._


End file.
